Edward Akinseer
Earl Edward Akinseer of Antegria(737-818) was a prominent noble of''' Tilandre''' in spite of disgrace during his life, even briefly holding the crown of Tilandre for several years as a regent to King Niklaus Eldor. Originating from Alteros. A notable Azraelite, devout and religious, was perhaps notable for at least creating a platform for Azraelites in the modern era within Tilandre, and funding the rebuilding of Alteros. History Edward Jinseer, The Red Earl, The Black Hand of Antegria Estimated to be born around year 737 and confirmed as a casualty in the battle to take Danarium in year 818, Edward Akinseer was a prominent political element of eastern Valmasia for decades, lasting through several rulers of Tilandre, and retaining the title of Earl throughout most of his life. While his successes brought him acclaim in Tilandre, his often... Heartless measures to obtain that success labeled him a traitor against humanity in the eyes of western powers. His noted amorality, and outright rejection of Kraus in favor of the teachings of Azrael was also a frequent cause of friction. Though frequently labeled a coward for his tendency to use lack of action to great effect, the man was part of several adventurous endeavours. He was a part of the Des Knights, the group that brought the infamous Wynne Tome to Valmasia, and the only survivor of the smaller knights team to recover the cursed blade Ragnarok. He was a participant in the first half of the plague wars, battling alongside the sin of Wrath, Pirelle in a failed attempt to slay Alexander Yates, who then scarred Edward heavily, lighting him on fire, before being rescued by Zahilekim Sakete, who slew the Nostvalian soldier. But was unfortunately trapped on Antegria for the razing of Alteros and unable to aid. While Ed's loyalties were usually at least somewhat muddy, one constant was a near fanatical loyalty to Namarre and the Sakete line, anyone who sat in on one the cult of Tilandre's sermons would likely be regaled with Namarre's Messianic qualities, as per his word. Apart from this, the man was reported to have a vaguely patronizing attitude towards most others. This loyalty evidently carried over, as the man worked in close concert with the mimic Sareen, a doppleganger of Namarre. Even going so far as to tell his heirs the creature was their grandmother, sorta. While born a human, in his later life, he was transformed by some unknown process into a member of the mimic 'race'. Powers Pre-Mimic * Blood Magic- The man was a noted master of Blood and Water magic. Taking a core philosophy of instating change to a Neurotic degree. * Minor Necromancy- With the assistance of Namarre, Ed had bound a necromantic familiar to his mana circuit, even taking the spirit as his wife. Post-Mimic * Shapeshifting- The man was adept at taking forms with his new anatomy, his already flexible mind taking to the task with ease. * Ice Magic- In a strange quirk of fate, rather than redeveloping blood magic, the man somehow managed to develop a control over ice, as his mana control returned. Both * Diplomacy- The man was noted for a skill with words. Not so much eloquence as somehow managing to have reasonable conversations where one would not expect such to be possible. Sin Magi, Yokai, Necromancers, Occultists. The man had a tendency for dealing with those who society would tell you to avoid, and walking away unscathed. Or at least not severely injured. Category:Characters